1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for controlling communication apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as digital cameras and the like, that have wireless communication functions installed therein, are beginning to spread. In order to make wireless communication settings for the internal wireless functions in such mobile devices, it is necessary to operate the mobile device itself and input communication setting information. However, mobile devices generally have only small operating units, and thus inputting complex communication setting information by hand places a burden on the user.
Meanwhile, recording media that have the same shape as normal memory cards but also include wireless communication functions (called “wireless memory cards” hereinafter) are known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-100103). Wireless memory cards automatically send files recorded in a memory region of the card to an external apparatus that has been set in advance using wireless communication.
At present, several techniques are known for executing the wireless communication settings for an internal wireless function of a mobile device with ease. For example, a method in which communication settings of a wireless LAN are automatically made for a mobile device by operating specific buttons or the like on the mobile device and the wireless LAN access point at the same time is becoming common. In addition, a method that copies wireless setting information set in a digital camera onto a removable recording medium and imports the communication setting information into a new digital camera is also known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-147891).
However, a technique for easily executing wireless communication settings on a wireless memory card such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-100103 is, at present, not known. Presently, in the case where wireless communication settings are to be made for a wireless memory card, it is common for the communication setting information to be sent to the wireless memory card from a personal computer (PC) via a card reader or the like. Accordingly, it has been necessary for a user to perform complicated operations, such as removing the wireless memory card from the mobile device, inserting the wireless memory card into the card reader of a PC, and so on.